Keeping Secrets
by lit1586
Summary: When Bella's childhood neighbors,the Cullen's, disappeared without warning 2 years ago she was shocked, angry and confused. What will happen when they return to town with a secret? E/B
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was only 12 years old when the Cullens moved in next door to my father, Charlie, and me. They were a pretty big family. There was Carlisle, the father, who volunteered as a free clinic doctor in Seattle. Apparently he had earned enough money at his previous job to provide his services at no charge. This was an unheard of thought for my father who worked long hours at the Forks police station day and night. Esme, the mother, was a beautiful and gentle women who spent her days taking care of her family. In fact, she almost became like a second mother to me, sending over dinner some nights seeing as neither my dad nor I had learned to cook yet since my mother left a few years before.

The Cullens had 4 kids, two girls and two boys, all of whom were adopted and just around my age. Alice was the most bubbly and cheerful person you could ever meet, while Rosalie, was just about the polar opposite of that. Emmett had been the total all American boy, always playing some sort of sport with a new girlfriend cheering him on each week. Then there was Edward. He was the quietest of the Cullens and spent much of his time alone writing songs on the piano and reading. I never spent much time with Edward, but as I laid in bed each night listening to the distant sound of his playing, I grew to feel like I knew him the best.

The Cullen has being living next door to us for just about five years one April night when we decided to celebrate their anniversary by having a fire in their backyard. We roasted marshmallows and made smores and, although we didn't go so far as to sing camp fire songs, it was one of the most perfect Forks night I could remember experiencing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were the brightest I'd ever seen. Like always, we could hear Edward inside playing a soft tone on the piano.

"So tomorrow we should go buy a cake…." I remember Alice saying with her usual enthusiasm.

"Ohh can it be an ice cream cake?" Emmett wondered hopefully, with the excitement of a two year old who well… who had just heard the word 'cake'.

"Of course. And we can get one of those cute candles in the shape of a 5" She nodded in agreement.

Rosalie dropped her roasting stick on the ground. "I think I'll pass on the cake. Those smores will have me running laps for hours tomorrow."

I don't quite remember, but I'm sure I must of rolled my eyes are that comment. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in our school and yet she was convinced that she was hideous.

"Well, it's 10 o'clock exactly. I should probably get to bed now before Charlie comes looking for me." I announced, just as the back door of my house swung open and my dad peeked his head out. I had to hand it too him, he was punctual. I shrugged me shoulders and gave them at knowing smirk, "Told you."

They all called a 'good night' as I wrapped my jacket around myself, growing colder and colder as I retreated from the fire. As I reached my house, I looked back over at my friends laughing by the fire and then headed to bed where I drifted to sleep to Edward's melody.

That was the last time I ever saw the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I know these chapters are short but it takes me a while to get the time to sit down and write so I'd rather post something than nothing. J

Chapter 1

**Forks, Washington High School - April**

**It was just like any other day in the town I had been forced to call home since birth. Gloomy and rainy. My hair was frizzing as usual, but so would every other girls' so it didn't bother me so much. My clothes were beginning to feel damp from the morning sprinkle that had decided to fall as soon as I left my front door.**

**So far this had been the week from hell. I had two tests and an essay due. Not to mention an oral presentation, which I absolutely hate because my entire body shakes and my mind goes blank. And it's only Wednesday. Even though those things were all behind me now and today presented no challenges I still felt unsettled in the pit of my stomach. Deep down I new why. Today was the 2 year anniversary since the Cullen had disappeared. I tried to ignore it the best I could. **

**The roads on the way to school were a little slick due to the rain, so I drove extra slow as Charlie had warned. If I hadn't been for my turtle like pace I probably never would have noticed a car pulling off the road suddenly, seemingly into a non-existent road. For a second my heart skipped a beat, worried that the driver had lost control and crashed. However, as I slowed and passed, I noticed a dirt drive that I had never seen before. The grass and shrubs were over grown and provided the perfect hiding place. I hesitated for a moment trying to see what could be at the end of the path, but saw only forest. **

**Deciding that everything was fine and there had been no accident, I continued on my way to school. The last thing I need was a detention for being late to Chemistry class.**

**When I finally got to school and found a parking spot Jessica, Angela and Mike were waiting for me by the front door. We all have Chemistry together so it is a ritual to meet in the morning and walk together.**

"**You're running late today." Mike rolled his eyes, still mad at me for not going to the movies with him the weekend before. I knew he was only half serious, but I was in no mood so I ignored him. Mike and I had gone through the whole 'just friends' discussion the year before. Apparently he had forgotten. **

**As we started the walk to class I could tell that Jessica had something to say. This was usually the case when she was so bouncy that she could hardly walk straight. "What is it?" I ask hesitantly.**

"**She saw a boy." Angela interjected. That was all I needed to hear. Since Jessica had move to Forks, she had become known as the most boy crazy girl in our school.**

"**Bella. I'm serious this time. He was amazing. I can't even describe it to you." She gushed hardly able to control herself. "I think he must of just moved here, because I saw him in the guidance office with……. "**

**I nodded politely, trying to at least seem slightly interested in her new discovery. She rambled on and on about the 'perfect' boy and I tuned in and out as the minutes passed until we finally reached our classroom **

**As soon as we walked through the door way I felt Jessica's hand clasp my wrist. Her nails dug into my skin and I tried to pull away but she had a good grip. "Ow!"**

"**There he is!" She hissed under her breath and nodded her head to the lone boy sitting by the window in Mike's usual seat. He was very cute, but not exactly my type. His hair was blond and kind of curly, but not quite. **

**Mike was the first to approach him. "Hey man. You're in my seat." **

**Jessica's eyes opened wide and she rushed over. "Mike! That's so rude. Don't mind him." She told the boy pushing Mike back to the empty seat behind him. "I'm Jessica by the way." She extended her hand.**

**The boy ignored her outstretched hand, seeming very uncomfortable with the whole situation. **

"**What's your name?" She pushed. Jess was never one to give up easily.**

"**Jasper." He told her before turning his gaze away from her and out the window.**

**Jessica jerked her head back with astonishment at his less than friendly greeting. She then slipped into the seat beside Mike. Her face was slightly flushed pink with embarrassment. All that build up for that. **

**I secretly fought back a smile as I slid into the seat beside Jasper. **

"**Can I borrow a pencil Bella?" Mike asked me.**

**I rolled my eyes. Mike wasn't the most prepared student at Forks High. Everyday he would borrow something from someone, whether it be paper or a pen or a calculator. Naturally, I always carried extras and so I was happy to share. As I turned to hand Mike the pencil I noticed that Jasper was now facing straight ahead, but he was staring at me from the corner of his eye with an unusual look. It made me uncomfortable. His eyeballs were strained so far to the side that if they went any further they'd be inside his head.**

**Jess poked me in the back and whispered my name. She had obviously seen it too. I shrugged my shoulder to push her finger away, as Mrs. Korden, our Chemistry teacher entered the classroom. The last thing I wanted was to make this entire moment more awkward by gossiping with Jess about the new guy right in front of him.**

**Luckily, Mrs. Korden had a lot planned for the day and didn't waste a moment of class time. She immediately got out her attendance roster and began running down the list lifting her head every so often to see who needed to be marked absent. When she reached the end, she looked towards the windows at Jasper. "Looks like we've got a new student." She offered him a warm, greeting smile. He just stared at her.**

***ahem* Mrs. Korden cleared her throat. He obviously made her feel just as uncomfortable as he did everyone else. She reached for a yellow slip of paper and glanced at it quickly. "Jasper?" she questioned, looking up at him once more for a response. He nodded. "And your last name is….Cullen." **

**Cullen? Had I really just heard that name again?**

"**Hale." He corrected.**

"**Oh. But it says here…." **

"**It's a mistake." He interrupted abruptly before she could finish.**

**My attention immediately shot to the odd boy beside me. He was already looking at me. Suddenly, I felt my stomach do a flip as the possibilities ran through my mind at a mile a minute. Had this been why he was staring? Had he known all along who I was? And how did he know the Cullens?**

**A million more questions raced as the class dragged on and on. I had given up on concentrating on the day's lesson the moment I heard that name. Cullen. There was no use trying to learn about protons and neutrons with this unexpected development. I wanted to know everything and the wait was killing me.**

**As soon as the bell rang I hardly had time to move before Jasper was out of his seat and disappearing into the hallway. Man he was fast. But I was determined. I quickly snatched up my things and chased after him, not even bothering to say a word to my friends.**

**I spotted him just a few feet ahead of me. "Jasper! Wait!"**

**He heard me. I knew he did. He ignored it and continued on his path down the corridor, disappearing into the crowd.**

**I was fully prepared to continue my chase, but the warning bell for second period rang and I had no choice but to turn around.**

**For the rest of the day I was on Cullen watch. I spent all morning turning every corner and entering every classroom with heightened anticipation that I would find one of my old friend there waiting for me.**

**At about lunch time, it occurred to me that Rosalie and Emmett would have graduated last year, so that left me with just Alice and Edward and Jasper, of course. That would make my search more difficult with less chance of a Cullen encounter.**

**Sadly, however, the rest of the day passed without even a hint of their presence. I was even beginning to question whether the anniversary of the Cullen's departure had caused me to make up Jasper in my imagination.**

**I went home that night feeling tired and defeated. I decided that bed was probably the best option after the long day I had finally finished. Sliding open my desk draw I pulled out a CD, slipped it into and hit play.**

**The soft, gentle sound of piano filled my room as I fell into bed and drifted to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The next morning I woke up to silence, which was odd because Charlie usually had the tv blasting at full volume so that he could hear it in the kitchen as he ate his breakfast. Last year I bought him a radio for Christmas. The kind that you put under your kitchen cabinets, but it's never been used. He loves to watch all of those morning news shows like the 'Today' show and shake his head at the happenings of the world. I, for one, hate the news because it was always so much doom and gloom. Forks is gloomy enough as it is.**

**I threw my covers off and sat up in bed wondering why my usual alarm hadn't gone off. Then I remembered that there was no school today due to teacher's conferences. Normally, I would be ecstatic to have the day to relax, but part of me was disappointed that I'd have to go a day without the chance of talking to Jasper. That is, if Jasper really existed and it hadn't been just a figment of my imagination.**

**As I crawled out of bed, I wondered why I wasn't taking advantage of an extra day to sleep late. Then decided that I had too much on my mind to sleep anyway. In fact, I was surprised I had been able to fall asleep at all the night before.**

**I slide my foot into the fuzzy pink slippers Mom had sent me for Christmas and smiled. Even though they weren't exactly my style, I still loved them because they made me think of her every time I put them on. They were crazy and cheerful looking, which made me feel like a part of her was here with me in Forks still. I hadn't seen my mother since March of last year when I visited her in Florida during my spring break. But don't like to think about that, so I push it back in my mind and trudge down stairs to the empty kitchen.**

**On the toaster I found a note from Charlie scribbled on the back of a Italian take out menu. He was telling me that one of the other officer had to called out off his shift because his wife was having a baby. Charlie volunteered to go in for him, so would be working a double shift today.**

**Charlie!**

**It suddenly occurred to me that if anyone had heard about the Cullen's coming back to town, it would have been Charlie. But he would have told me if they had….right? I nibbled my lower lip, contemplating that questions. Ultimately, I decided that I would have to go down to the station and find out for sure. At the very least he would have to know something about Jasper and whether or not he had any connection to my old friends.**

**I didn't care much about making myself presentable, so I was dressed and out the door within 5 minutes.**

**When I arrived at the police station, I was relieved to find that Charlie's car was parked outside. That was good news. I'd caught him before he went out on his patrol.**

"**Hey Bella!" I muffled voice called my name and I turned my head to see Jacob Black knocking on my passenger window. **

**It had been about a months since I had last seen Jacob. He and his father, Billy, live on the reservation just a short drive from my house. Jake and I used to be great friends when we were younger, but we grew apart as we got older. We make occasional phone calls to each other and always promise to get together 'soon'. But 'soon' never seems to come. **

**I felt my the edges of my lip turn up. "Jake." I spoke is name in slight disbelief as I opened the car door and climbed out. "Wow! Is it really you?"**

"**It's really me." He confirmed, holding his arms out to embrace me.**

**I accepted. "So, what are you doing here of all places?"**

**Jake's eyes sifted away from me for an instance and then back. He was hiding something. I'm good at reading that kind of stuff. He shrugged. "My Dad and I just stopped by for a visit."**

**I starred at him unconvinced, but nodded my head understandingly anyway. **

"**Well, I'm gonna go in to see my Dad." I motioned awkwardly to the door. "You coming?"**

"**No thanks. I just come out for some fresh air. The old men have been talking about the good old days for about an hour now." **

**I smirked. "I'm sure they will chase me out soon enough." I told him before pulling open the station door.**

**When I had Charlie's desk in my view, I could see that he and Billy were doing exactly what Jake had said they would be doing. They were deep in conversation, but it didn't seem much like happy reminiscing. Both men were whispering back and forth. Both looked worried.**

"**Shouldn't you be working?" I finally interrupted.**

**They looked up with the same worried faces, but immediately forced them away at the sight of me.**

"**Hey Bells" Charlie beamed a little too much. "Didn't expect to see you."**

"**Yeah. Sorry. I just had something I wanted to ask you." I told him apologetically. I had definitely interrupted something. Though I was curious to know what, I was raised not to interrupt. It's rude.**

"**How are you doing Bella?" Billy questioned genuinely.**

"**Pretty good. Can't wait for summer break."**

"**I'll bet." He nodded. "You and Jake will have to find some time to get together this summer."**

"**Yeah. Definitely." I nodded. An awkward silence feel over us. **

**Billy rolled his wheelchair away from the edge of Charlie's desk. "Welp. I should be getting going. Gotta start preparing lunch for Jake and me."**

**As he moved towards the door, Charlie stood. "I'll uhhh…. I'll call you later about that…" He trailed off as his friend disappeared out the door and then sat back down. "So what brings you by?" **

"**Oh umm…" I pulled my bag off of my shoulder and laid it on the worn carpet, as I sat in the chair opposite him. **

**He lifted an eyebrow. Obviously sensing my anxious energy. "You said you wanted to ask me something?" He prompted.**

"**Yeah. I…this might be a totally out of left field question, but…" pause. "See there was this new boy at school yesterday the teacher said his last name was Cullen. The boy said it was a mistake, but it just got me to thinking….maybe he knows them. So, I tried to ask him but I couldn't catch up with him after class. And so, I was wondering if maybe you might know if maybe the Cullen's are back in Forks?"**

**Charlie stared at my for a long while. I stared back. "Dad?" **

**He took a deep breath, lifted his hand and rubbed his face with frustration. When he was done, he blinked twice and looked me in the eye. "Look Bella. I don't want you seeing the Cullen's."**

**I inhaled sharply. My heart was twisting in my chest. "So it's true. They are back!"**

"**Yes. But did you hear what I said? Stay away from them." He ordered.**

**I couldn't understand why he was saying this. "What do you mean Dad? These are the Cullen's. They're like family."**

"**No Bella. They are different now. They are bad news and I don't want you near them." He ordered, getting angry.**

**I narrowed my eyes. Confused. Upset.**

**Charlie sighed. "I know you've missed them, but when they just picked up and left like they did…it broke your heart Bells. You cried for months. They hurt you. And I've gotten some information about them…they way they've been since they left…It's not good."**

**I could feel my eyes beginning to water. Remembering what it felt like when they disappeared. Wondering what had happened to make them so undesirable to Charlie now. **

"**Okay. Fine." The words come out of my mouth so softly that I wasn't sure Charlie had even heard them.**

**He nodded sympathetically. "Thank you." **

**I snatched my bag from the floor and threw it over my shoulder, ready to make a quick exit. "I guess I should be getting home. I've got a paper to work on." I lied, heading for the door.**

"**Bella." He called and I turned at the doorway to look back at my father. "I'm sorry."**

**As much as I wanted to, I couldn't even offer him a fake smile. It seemed to be physically impossible at the moment. **

**All I could do was blink.**

**How could I stay away from them? Just the thought of the Cullen's makes my heartbreak. I could make it all stop just by seeing them again. I had to see them again.**

**Sorry Charlie.**


End file.
